Heroes of Ruin
|image = File:Heroes_of_Ruinbox.jpg |imagewidth = 250 |caption = North American Boxart |Row 1 title = Developer |Row 1 info = n-space |Row 2 title = Publisher |Row 2 info = Square Enix |Row 3 title = Platform |Row 3 info = Nintendo 3DS |Row 4 title = Genre |Row 4 info = Adventure, RPG, Real-time strategy |Row 5 title = Modes |Row 5 info = Single-player, multiplayer }} Heroes of Ruin (a.k.a. "HoR") is a real-time strategy RPG game with adventure elements that is set to be released for the 3DS in early 2012. It will feature four-player drop-in/drop out online and local co-op in addition to the single-player campaign. The game also features connectivity to its official website as well as SpotPass for daily challenges. There will be four character classes, a large variety of weapons, armor pieces, and enemies. Heroes of Ruin is being developed by n-Space and Square Enix, with the latter handling publishing responsibilities. Gameplay Heroes of Ruin is a real-time strategy RPG game with adventure elements that will allow the player to battle various enemies such as snipers, fencers and beasts. It will utilise the SpotPass and StreetPass connectivity of the Nintendo 3DS allowing players to access the Traders Network, a feature that will allow them to sell items found in the game that they don't want or need for points which in turn will allow them to purchase items otherwise unobtainable, with other players as they pass them in the street. As well as being able to enter the Traders Network, SpotPass will be used to distribute daily challenges. The Community Website will allow player to keep track of their completed challenges, and even find more challenges to complete. Players can choose from four different character classes: Gunslinger, Vindicator, Alchitect, and Savage. Each class has their own unique abilities, like the Alchitect's ability to cast spells. Heroes of Ruin supports four player local and online drop-in/drop-out co-op in addition to the single-player campaign. It supports voice chat through the 3DS microphone. Plot War raged for over a hundred years until strong, powerful Lords emerged from the fighting to bring a fragile peace to the land. This peace is threatened when one of the Lords, Ataraxis, ruler of the city of Nexus, is taken ill by a deadly curse. A call is sent out, promising rewards beyond measure for anyone who finds a cure. Four mercenaries, each with their own strengths, weaknesses and motivations answer the call. One uses forbidden spells to rain death on her foes, one has guns and bombs to blast his way through, another has a mighty sword capable of slicing through entire packs of enemies, and one other gains strength from savagely tearing through anything that stands in his way with brutal, bladed fists. These unlikely heroes can choose to create a fearsome alliance or venture forth from the city alone. Beyond the safety of the city the land is filled with strange and dangerous creatures, but none as deadly as the evil force behind the curse, which the heroes must eventually confront and destroy. See Also *Screenshots *Videos External Links *Official Website *Official Forums Category:Games